It takes Aubrey to make a move
by bechloceans8
Summary: Sometimes we look for someone who we think is our perfect match. Same likes and hates. Having almost the same personalities. But in reality, opposites really do attracts each other. Dark and Light. Good and Bad. Sunshine and Raincloud. You and Me. It takes someone to make a move for her to realize what she would be missing. Rated T just to be safe. I sucked at this but try to read
1. Date?

A/N: This is my first time doing this so please bare with me guys. Accept my flaws and everything. Hope you'll like this and I do not own anything.

Sometimes we look for someone who we think is our perfect match. Same likes and hates. Having almost the same personalities. But in reality, opposites really do attracts each other. Dark and Light. Good and Bad. Sunshine and Raincloud. You and Me.

Beca is now sitting in their room, the room she shares with Chloe at the Bellas house and she is remembering the old times. How they used to spend their time together. How they used to go out and have some fun. How they used to cuddle. How they used to do almost everything together.

( _FLASHBACKS ARE ON ITALIC, ITALIZED AND BOLD ARE MONOLOGUE)_

 _"Hi Becs!" Chloe says as she walks towards the brunette. "Wanna hangout?" she adds._ _"Sure, Red. I know you love spending time with me." Beca says and smirks at her._

 _"Becaaaa! I can't sleep! Cuddle me!" the redhead says as she sees Beca mixing again. "Chloe, I'm busy." after saying that she looks up to look at Chloe it only took a pout coming from Chloe for Beca to give in. She stops what she's doing and went to cuddle with Chloe._

 _"Hey Chlo. Do you want to go with me to to my shift tonight at the club? Beca ask with hope that Chloe would say yes. "Ofcourse Bec. I wanna dance the night away. You know. You're my dance buddy and I am yours." Chloe winks at her._

But now, Beca's looking at her. Seeing Chloe getting ready for a date makes her feel something. Something she don't usually feel. She remember the last time she felt it.

 _"But Chlo, we used to spend Friday night together and watch movies or whatever." I said to her. "I know Bec but it's just for tonight." she says. "What's his name again?" Beca ask. "Tom" **who even named someone Tom. Is he a cat? Finding Jerry? Whatever. "** Okay. Tell Don tha-" and she was cut off by Chloe "His name is Tom, Bec, not Don!" "Well tell Dom that I need my bestfriend back by 10pm." "Whatever you say Becs." and she smiles softly at Beca not minding to correct her anymore._ _"Well since you have a date, I'm gonna go." Beca said while changing her clothes. "Go where?" Chloe ask curiously. **She usually stays at home during Friday because it's our day. Where the hell is she going?! Wait. Why am I mad? I'm also going somewhere. I don't have the right to be mad.** Chloe silently talks to herself._ _"Uhm. Stacie texted me. She ask me if I wanna go out, and since you have a date I told her that I'm free tonight." Beca explained._ _ **What did she mean that she's going out with Stacie. Is it a date? Well I don't think Stacie is Beca's type so I shouldn't worry.** "Oh okay. Have fun! I'll be home before you know it." Chloe shouts as she run to the door when she heard the doorbell rings._

\-- at the club --

 _"Well look who's here. I think that's your bestfriend, babe. Wow and she has a hot a date. I never thought that's she's gay?" Chloe looks to where Tom is pointing and yeah there they are Stacie clinging to Beca. If I don't know them I would have thought that they are together too._

 _"Uhm yeah. It's Beca and Stacie and I don't think they're together." "You sure? Cause I don't see it like that." "Yeah. I'm sure. Whatever let's have some fun." Chloe shouts. Distracting herself she dance with Tom the whole night to forget her jealousy. **What jealousy?**_

 _Chloe didn't come home that night._

"Okay so what do you think Bec? Do i look okay? Chloe ask Beca while turning around to show her outfit for her date. "You look fine, Chlo. You look hot actually." Beca turn around to hide the blush and she didn't know that she made Chloe blush too with her words.

"Aw. Thanks, Beca! Do you think Chic will like it?" Chloe ask. "Hmm. No Chlo. Chuck will love it." Beca says. Hiding the evil smile on her face after purposely saying Chicago's name in a wrong way. "Well Beca. I told you it's Chic not Chuck. Chic short for Chicago." "Okay whatever you say dude. Anyway, I'm going to meet Bree tonight."

"What?!" Chloe shouts. "I said I'm going to me-" Chloe cuts her again. **Is this dejavu? There's something happening again that feels like it already happened before.**

Chloe continues "I heard you Beca. You said you're going to meet Bree tonight. I'm just a bit confused when did you two became so close that you even give effort on meeting her. You don't usually accept invites. Unless I'm the one who invites you."

"Well actually it started the year you were dating Tom. Remember the night you had a date with him that you didn't come home? Well I texted her cause I'm worried about you. She assures me that your fine and that maybe you got tired and spent the night with him. After that we usually check how the other is doing. I can say that we're pretty close by now." Beca smiles. **Really she smiles? She don't usually smile that way. Sometimes she smirks but she's smiling. Well it's Aubrey. She might like Aubrey cause they are almost the same. They're both a bit closed off but when you get close to them they became sweet and caring. Maybe something's going on.**

"Well Red I gotta go. Aubrey should be there by now. You know how much she treasures the time. Enjoy your date." Beca chuckles.

 **What the fuck! Aubrey knew that I had a crush on Beca eversince. I feel betrayed. I need to talk to her.**

Chloe: Hey Aubs. Can we talk?

Aubrey: Yeah sure Chlo. What can I do for you?

Chloe: Where are you?

Aubrey: Uhm. At home why?

Chloe: Really? Can I go there so we can talk?

Aubrey: Aw Chlo. I need to go somewhere. Rain check?

Chloe: Sure.

 **Why did Aubrey lie? Are they hiding something from me? I need to follow Beca and tell her everything I feel.**

Chloe: Chic. I'm sorry. But I can't see you anymore. There's someone really important to me that I might lose if we won' stop this.

Chic: Okay Chlo. I know. You talked to me about her. I understand. Thank you for the short time you spent with me. It was amazing.

Chloe: Yeah it was. Thanks, Chic.

Chic: Go get your girl.


	2. Aubrey's move

A/N: this is only a two-chapter story. I just tried to write. I don't know if I should continue writing. It's not my forte for i love to read more than to write. Anyway I have may prompts in my mind so if you're a writer pm me and let's talk about it.

\--Chloe's original plan is to follow Beca but she don't know where to go. She doesn't have any clue where Beca and Aubrey will meet. So she just drive around having no place in mind. Wandering.

"Hey. It's nice to see you again!" Aubrey greeted Beca. "Well Posen. I'm shocked I came here before you." Beca teased.

"Well I was a bit distracted earlier because Chloe texted me. She wants to talk to me. What's up with her?" Aubrey asked. "She's on a date right now with Chicago. I don't know where. She looks pretty happy." Beca smiles sadly.

Knowing Aubrey she always has something in mind. She knew that Chloe likes Beca. She promise not to meddle but too late. **_I guess Chloe needs to know what she might lose if ever she continue being a coward and flirt with Chicago._** "I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me for a second." Aubrey stood up and walks to the bathroom with a plan in mind.

"Hello Brey."

 **"Hey Stace. I need to ask you a favor."**

"Okay. Shoot."

 **"Just do what I say and I'll explain everything if my plan works okay?"**

"Okay. Tell me what to do."

 **"Now I need you to text Chloe and tell her that you saw me and Beca and it looks like were on a date. Getting cozy and such. Say anything you want to say just to convince her that me and Beca are dating. Also tell her where we are. We're in a restaurant, the one they always go to."** "What? You're dating? Omg. When did thi-" and Stacie was interrupted by Aubrey.

 **"Shut up Stacie! Just to what I say okay? Bye."**

"Hey I'm back. Let's order now so we can eat." They spend the time talking about work while waiting for their food.

Meanwhile, after talking talking to Aubrey, Stacie called Chloe and told her everything the blonde asked her to.

"So as you say earlier you think Chloe's happy?" Aubrey questioned Beca.

"Yeah. I think she is. No. I know she is. She deserves it. So i won't do anything to break them apart or to jeopardize their relationship or whatever they have. She deserves everything she has now."

Aubrey frowns at the tiny brunette's words. "So you think you are not enough for her?"

"Yep. Who am I? I'm just a nobody. You see. We are so different. I'm sure she won't like someone who's very unlike her you know. We're two very different person. She's North and I'm South. She's the Sun and I'm the Moon. I'm just borrowing light from her. I can't give her what she wants."

"You can give me what I want! You know I don't want anything or anyone as long as I have you! We may be different from each other but that's what makes our relationship unique. Something not everybody has. You make me happy. I make you happy. You think I'm giving you light but the truth is you light up my world. Without you I won't see anything and my world will only be black and white. I'm sorry Becs if you thought that way."

"Ch-Chloe?" Beca stutters. She was shocked to say. She slowly turns her head to the direction where Aubrey is smiling.

"Sorry to break your date but I'm here to get what's mine, Aubrey." Chloe stated firmly. Aubrey just smiles and shook her head.

"She's all yours. My job is done here. Goodbye Beca. Don't be a stranger. You can talk and blink now. Chloe is really here." Aubrey stands and walk towards the brunette. She goes in for a hug but was stopped by Chloe.

"Just a hug Aubs. Nothing more, nothing less." Aubrey laughs but still she went and hug the brunette. "I'm going. Bye Chlo. Take care of her cause I know she will take care of you." She walks towards Chloe and hugs her and kiss her on the cheek then left.

"So? Is there something you want to say to me, Becs?" Chloe asked. Her smile reaching her ears.

"Uhm. You heard everything, Red. Why are you even here? You're supposed to be with Chicago!"

"I see you know his name ha? You're so cute when your jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Okay whatever you say. Well maybe I should go to my date instead." Chloe stands up but was stopped by Beca holding her wrist.

"I don't think you should go back there missy. I think you should sit here and have a date with me instead. If you don't want to well I better follow Aubrey and ask her out." Beca smirks. She loves to tease the redhead.

"Shut up, Mitchell. Come here and kiss me!"

"Your wish is my command m'lady!"

"I love you Chloe."

"I love you too Beca. I'm sorry it takes Aubrey to make a move for me to realizede everything."

"Sshh baby. We're fine now. I love you to the moon and back. I'll forever be your moon, and you'll forever be my sun, Red."


End file.
